Final Fantasy IX Classifieds
by Jade Ice
Summary: WHat would happen if the characters placed singles ads...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Final Fantasy IX (9) but one day I will. And I'll also rule the world.  
  
Well, here is the second serving of Final Fantasy classifieds. I know, I know, all of the characters hook up with someone at the end of the game (except Eiko and Quina now that I think of it...) but this is just for fun, so don't worry about it! I originally did a FF8 fic like this (under the pen name of Ryoko The Muse) and it was such a hit that I feel I owe all the reviewers some more. ^_^  
  
FINAL FANTASY IX CLASSIFIEDS  
  
Jade stretched her rested arms on the balcony of her condo in Alexandria. Her emerald green eyes drifted over the sapphire waves that resided under the Alexandria castle. :How lovely it would be to live there...: She thought dreamily until a moogle flew over to her.  
"Alexandria Chronicle, kupo!" The pink flying beasty said as it dropped the newspaper into her hands. "Bye kupo!" And then he flew off to deliver the next.  
"Thank you..." She called out after it. :Let's see what's up...:  
  
Singles   
(you all know that's what you were waiting for)  
  
I'll make your dreams come true. I'm a thief with a tail  
to tell. I love the enchantment of adventure and am   
looking for the right lady to explore the vast realms of  
mystery. When I'm not with my bro's in Tantalus I'm  
acting, having a blast with the ladies, and trying to  
catch that bitch-ass kid that keeps pulling my tail. I  
can steal anything, maybe even your heart?  
Call: 7671  
  
Good day Milady. I am the knight you've been   
wishing for. I'm tall, strong and dependable. I enjoy   
protecting those under my watch, living to protect,   
protecting... well I guess that's all I do. If you think   
you can shine armor with the best of us call me.  
Call: 0244  
  
Food. I is best gourmand you is ever going to meet.   
I is shaped like big plum but as pink as peach. I is liking   
to eat and test new foods from all over world, especially   
frogs. They tasty-munchies. I no care if you male or   
female because I no know what I is...  
Call: 0671  
  
Umm- hi? I pleased to meet you, not that I'll meet you   
until you call or anything but I'm happy all the same.  
Okay, so I'm a small guy but I have a big heart, now that   
I know what it means to have a heart. In my spare time I   
take a lot of trips (both around the world and to the ground)  
and practicing black magic that I learned from my grandfather   
that looks a lot like this weirdo pink thing that keeps following   
me and my friends around. If- if you have enough time to  
well, phone, please do.  
Call: 2440  
  
Heir to an empire. Once you get past all the formalities I   
am just a girl looking for true love. Long, soft hair is the   
first thing that will draw you in to me. When I have time  
to spare I spend it trying to bring my butt-ugly mother into  
reason, fending off a hopeless romantic, learn more about  
the strange power for summoning I have, and trying to pull   
together the pieces of a fallen country. When the winds of  
Fate command you'll come into my life.  
Call: 6508  
  
Spunky. That's the best word to describe the wonder that   
is me. I am a carefree girl that can talk to things you can't.  
In my free time I like to pray to my ancestors, summon  
creatures, and boss around my moogles. One day I'll be a  
sophisticated lady and it shows now!  
Call: 1020  
  
Flaming Romeo. I am a master thief and perhaps one of the   
biggest guys you'll ever meet. In free time I try to figure out  
why people think what they think, street fight, and live life to  
the edge. I can't remember my early past but I'm looking   
forward to making a future with you.  
Call: 5199  
  
Mysterious enigma. I have long searched for the love that was   
lost to me, only to find forgotten memories. I enjoy jumping  
seemingly incredible distances, training, and protecting my   
country. Everything can start once more, even love?  
Call: 9781  
  
Crossdresser. I'm a strong man with lovely long hair. I like   
to wear women's clothing and make-up, ride around on one   
big dragon, and start wars. Time is a bit of an issue in this  
relationship for I do not know how long I will live... But if  
you enjoy spending the time you have on the dangers of the   
world I will join you to the end.  
Call: 1868  
  
"Hmmm, intriguing but not enough to abandon my current love." Jade thought aloud then threw the newspaper onto the coffee table. Seifer, that hot piece of ass, walked out of the bathroom at that exact moment.  
"Hope you don't mind, I used your toothbrush." Seifer grinned revealing a set of wonderful teeth.  
"........."  
  
Well how did ya like it? Please review if you did or did not, but please keep it constructive if you didn't. Oh, yes if there's anyone I forgot that you'd like me to add please tell and I'll add a second chapter.  
  



End file.
